Antler Action
by goldenpurple
Summary: Trouble arises as 4 demon chi escapes from the chi containment unit because of an earthquake. Emotional feelings also arise as Drago gets closer to Delya. How will she react to these?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's goldenpurple again! This is one of my favorite episodes, so I'm going to make this story more fun, including some flirting with Drago/OC! And some regular Uncle/OC too. Read on!**

In Section 13…

It was late at night, and everyone was sleeping, except for Aunti. She was still awake, deep in thought. And she was ever awake. For the first time in her life, Aunti had stayed up late into the night. And her thoughts weren't pretty.

_If he harms one hair on Delya's head…,_ Aunti angrily thought, thinking up threats to use oh him. She wasn't scared of Drago. She thought he was quite weak at times.

_I wish Delya had never been kidnapped in the first place_, Aunti sadly thought. This was like a relative's worst nightmare.

In the junkyard…..

Delya lay on the top of the hood of a car that was on top of a car pile, staring at the stars. For some reason, she could not sleep. She was deep in thought.

_What does the son of Shendu want with me? And why am I not sleeping? I'm usually so sleepy at this time, _Delya thought to herself, stifling a yawn that wanted to come out of her throat.

"Man, if I kept thinking like this, I'm gonna get a headache, Delya thought as she dismissed the questions from her mind, "If I can't sleep then I might as well use the stars to help me."

Slowly, she raised both her hands to the pitch-black night sky. Her fingers started to glow bright as she played around with the stars, moving them around from place to place in the sky.

_Being the demon sorceress of light has its benefits. I wonder what Jackie and them are doing now. I feel one person up and awake during the night,_ Delya curiously thought as she messed around with her magic.

In Section 13…..

_It is late. Aunti should be getting to bed,_ Aunti said, rolling over on her side, away from Uncle. Suddenly, a low rumble shook the earth below them, slightly shaking buildings. It startled Aunti and woke up Uncle.

"Earthquake?" Uncle sleepily said, picking up his glasses from in front of him. In San Francisco, it was common for earthquakes to happen once in a while, even at night. But this was different, for the chi-o-matic spun around wildly and turned bright green. Aunti's eyes dozed back to sleep.

"Demon chi is loose!" Uncle shrieked. This caught Aunti's attention as she shot up from her mat and peered over at the chi machine, which still spun around like crazy.

"Aunti! We must wake others! Quickly!" Uncle said, grabbing his slippers as Aunti grabbed her wooden cane.

At the same time….

As Delya kept messing around with the stars, she noticed something strange happening.

"Hey, what's going on? The stars began moving by themselves, without Delya's magic, "I can't move them anymore! Oh no…that means the demon chi has been released from its containment unit," she thought about where the demon chi could be roaming around.

Later….

"Demon chi is still near. Tohru, Aunti, and I will repair the containment unit while you find all 7 missing demon powers!" Uncle said to a very sleepy Tohru, Captain Black (C.B.), Jade and Jackie. Aunti and Uncle had woken them up in the middle of the night and they were dead tired.

"Remember! Chi-o-matic can only hold one chi power at a time, so you must fill the containment unit after you retrieve each demon chi," Aunti added while Jackie took a yawn. He didn't get to finish for he was hit on the back of the head with Aunti's wooden cane.

"Ow!"

"Evil does not sleep!" Aunti scolded, shooing him and everyone else away to look for the scattered demon chi.

Later…

"Moon, Sky, and Wind?! Where are the other 4 missing demon powers?" Aunti said aloud, stepping down from Tohru's shoulder.

"We couldn't find them," Jackie said innocently. He received a whack on the head.

"Ow!"

"Where do you think the demon chi would've gone to?" C.B. asked.

"If the missing chi is not in Section 13, that means they had gone into their other states.

"Other states as in...,Jade said starting off another sentence.

"Either they go into other items to stay in, or people to harness their powers."

In the junkyard…

Delya used her magic to move the stars over and over again, but this time, they would not budge. The stars had been so scattered that she could not tell where the North Star was.

"This isn't good," Delya said aloud.

"What isn't good?"

Delya whipped around to her left to see Drago sitting beside of her with the silly smirk on his face.

_I wish I could wipe the stupid smirk off his face_, Delya began to say, but covered her mouth.

"Why do you sneak up on me every time? And why are you up?" Delya asked suspiciously.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Drago replied casually.

"Well, I couldn't sleep because 4 demon chis had revealed themselves."

"I know."

"How did you-?" Delya began to ask in suspicion, but, Drago stopped her sentence cold as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I can sense chi, remember?" Drago said in an obvious, but soft tone. He jumped off the car afterwards, leaving Delya frozen there, lightly touching her cheek, making her eyes and hair turn a darker pink. Finally, she snapped out of her hypnotized state.

_OK__, now I _know_ he has feeling for me. That kinda explains why he keeps hitting on me,_ Delya thought, still touching the spot that Drago had kissed her on. Suddenly, she heard 5 bangs of metal striking metal.

"Yo why you gotta wake me up dawg? My dream was off the hook!" Ice complained.

"We have work to do."

The next day….

The Earth demon chi flew freely around San Francisco all night, carefully picking out a host to harness their powers in. It flew straight over a skate park, where a boy was walking over to, but not in a very happy mood.

"How am I ever gonna free my "inner hero"? Maybe I should read more Super Moose back issues!" The comic-book-lover boy named Larry said aloud to himself. He walked over to sit down on his favorite bench to read on when 2 skaters crossed his path.

"Hey! Watch it!" Larry said, carefully picking up his magazines, but 2 more skaters passed right by him, making him fall over on his butt. The Earth demon chi saw its chance as it slid on the ground right under Larry's butt, making him absorb it.

"Whoa…tingly," He said. He brushed himself off and got up again. The skaters who were crowded around him skated off in terror, when the Ice Crew rolled up in front of him with their skateboards.

"Lizard men! Just like in Super Moose Tales #157!" Larry factually reminded himself. He turned to run but was stopped by a demonic voice.

"You have something I want. And what I want, I take!" Drago yelled as he breathed out a row of fire at Larry. In defense, he closed his eyes and put up his hands to cover his face to block the fire away from him. As he did, dirt shot up from the concrete ground, blocking him from Drago, Delya and the the Ice Crew. Drago nor Delya seemed amazed, for they had already known what the Earth demon chi could do. But for the Ice Crew, it was a whole 'nother ball game. When Larry opened his eyes, he was amazed at the sight he saw. Delya was as she took notes in her journal on a nearby tree.

"So what's the deal, yo?" Ice asked, clearly confused at what just happened.

"He's using the power of Dai Gui, the Earth demon!" Drago pointed out as he nodded his head to MC Cobra, for it was his turn. He skated up the converted hill, made an inverted 720 off the ramp, and prepared to punch Larry in the face as he held his fist ready.

"Aaaahhhh!" Larry screamed as he put his hands up again. This time, the ground opened up as he fell in the hole. MC Cobra landed safely on the ground but into a telephone pole, knocking him unconscious. Larry arose from the ground, shaking off the dirt in his hair.

"Wha-what's going on?" he asked hysterically. Up next was DJ Fist as he burst from the dirt pile, showing of his magnificent strength, scaring Larry more.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" Larry screamed, putting his hands up in front of him for the third time. The rocks on top of the hill fell on top of him, crushing him onto the concrete. On top of the hill was Ice.

"I'm so gonna burn yo crust, you know what I'm sayin'?" Ice said, taking in a deep breath, but Larry threw his hands down to the ground, shooting up a column of dirt, burying him. Drago grew frustrated as she saw his henchmen fail.

"Delya! Give him a high kick to the chest!" Drago whispered, seeing his lackeys failing. Delya opened her mouth to protest, but Drago had already shoved her out there.

_Nothing to it but to do it_, Delya sighed as she jumped high in the air. With all her might, she came down, bringing down her right foot and hit it at Larry's chest.

"AAAHHH!" Larry's voice cracked as he screamed. He fell on his back, sliding backwards on the concrete. As he fixed his crooked glasses from falling off hi face, a shadow appeared over him.

"Playtime's' over," Drago said, reaching his hand over him making Delya feel guilty.

**A/N: OK, I know I probably messed up in the beginning with Delya playing around with the stars and doing miscellaneous things. My things got deleted and I had to start over, so don't hassle me. Please review and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Drago lounged forward to take the Earth demon chi from Larry, a blast of good chi hit Drago squarely in the chest, making him fall hard on the pavement. It was Uncle's blowfish that had hit him, with the rest of the members of The Chan Clan.

"Step away, lizard lips! Larry, you have the Earth demon chi!" Jade said, turning to her friend.

"Don't worry, little missy! He won't have it for long!" Drago said, letting the Ice Crew skate towards The Chan Clan, but Jade knew better.

"Let my friend alone!" Jade said, putting on her helmet. She skated off from her group and jumped in the air, taking her skateboard with her. All at once, she kicked the Ice Crew and Drago onto the floor. She landed right in front of Delya, who had just put up her journal in the knapsack.

"What are you doing here?" Jade curiously asked.

"Isn't it kinda obvious?" Delya asked another question back, not meaning to be rude about it.

"Oh! Well, did you know that…," Jade started to say, but Delya already knew what she was going to say.

"4 demon chis have escaped Section 13? Yeah, I figured. The stars told me. What actually happened?" Delya asked, bending down to Jade's level. Their talk was interrupted by a fireball that split them up. It was Drago's.

"Stay away from _my_ Delya, little girl!" Drago growled. He was then hit by a good chi hit to the back.

"Yaarrgh!" Drago yelled out. It was Aunti's blowfish this time as she fired a hit hard to the back.

"_Your_ Delya? Who said? Delya is _Aunti's_ niece!" Aunti said, firing more bolts at Drago, but missed. Jackie stepped in front of Aunti and took his Kung-Fu form.

"Since when is Delya in _your_ possession, Drago?" Jackie said, glaring at him. Drago threw a punch at Jackie, who jumped in the sir and landed with his back turned to him. He used his right leg to kick Drago in the face from the back. But Drago grabbed his leg and threw him onto the pavement while Tohru and DJ Fist fought. DJ kicked Tohru back onto his and MC Cobra's leftover skateboards. He skated up a nearby ramp, grabbed a leftover helmet, and skated down, knocking DJ out the way (heh, rhyme). As everyone was fighting, Jade and Delya walked over to Larry. At the sight of Delya, he cowered, trying to move away from her.

"Please don't hurt me anymore! I didn't do anything!" Larry cried out.

"I didn't mean to. I was ordered," Delya answered apologetically.

"She didn't mean anything. You see, she got kidnapped by lizard lips over there and she has to work for him or she'll get turned to ashes," Jade described. Larry looked over at Delya, who nodded to her head.

"So…the pretty lady didn't mean to hurt me?" Larry whimpered, lowering his arm. Jade nodded her head while Delya's eyes and her stripes in her hair turned a bright pink. They scattered when 2 fireballs landed in front of Larry. Everyone looked up at the culprit, who growled viciously at Larry.

"OK! I'm outta here!" Larry called out, diving into the ground, creating a tunnel getting him out of there, not listening to Jade's pleas. Larry's tunnel dove in-between Drago and Jackie, who were still fighting. They stopped when they saw Larry get away.

"Let's go boys! And girl! (Sorry De!) The chi's gone underground!" Drago said, taking Delya's hand and jumped off.

Since when does Drago call her by the name of "De"? Something strange is going on here…., Aunti thought taking in the facts

"We gotta go after Larry!" Jade exclaimed, jumping in the hole, but was stopped by Jackie, who grabbed onto her hood to prevent her from jumping into the hole.

"No. The tunnel could collapse with you inside," Jackie warned, putting her down on the ground.

"Jade is right. We must find Larry before Drago does," Tohru said, stepping in.

"And before Larry's chi corrupts Larry's own chi, turning him into a demon," Uncle said factually.

Somewhere in the city….

After a while of Larry tunnel digging everywhere through san Francisco, he arises from the ground onto some pavement nearby.

"Something's definitely different. The things I did with the ground and these….muscles!" Larry said amazed. He finally realized what was going on, "I-I-I have super powers! I finally unlocked the hero within! With these new powers, I have a great responsibility. Yes! It's time—time to fulfill my destiny!"

In a construction site….

Delya sat on the construction bars, reading over her notes that she had taken during the fight while Drago sat beside her, while the Ice Crew was busy arguing.

"Is that all the notes you have?" Drago asked as he read over Delya's shoulder, not taking his eyes from the notebook.

"Yes."

As Delya took the notebook back in her bag, Drago leaned closer to Delya, making her feel a little uncomfortable. Her eyes and her striped turned neon orange at this.

"What are you doing?"

"Scooting closer to my favorite girl. What else?" Drago replied, scooting closer to Delya. She suddenly remembered something.

"I have a question. What's the deal with "my Delya"?" She asked suspiciously.

"What's wrong with that?" Drago asked with his infamous smirk on his face, putting one hand on Delya's waist, pulling it closer to him and the other hand stroking Delya's black-and-neon orange hair.

"Well, it's just that-," Delya began to say, but was stopped by the Ice Crew's arguments.

"Yo, we woulda had that chi if you hadn't tried that inverted 720 off the ramp!" Ice complained, pointing accursedly to MC Cobra. Drago grew angry as he fired a fireball in-between the fighting dragon teens, making them shut up and grab the rails next to them.

"Quiet! That Earth demon chi is still out there. We need to find it, take it, and bury Chan!" As Drago, Delya and the Ice Crew jumped down from the built construction bars, Delya was confused.

_I don't know if I should be happy that Drago didn't try to kiss me again, or mad that he didn't kiss me, _Delya thought to herself as she followed the boys.

**A/N: That's what I call love at first sight ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

On Larry's street…..

The Chan Clan arrived on Larry's street after getting directions from a local comic shop owner. Aunti held the chi-o-matic in her hand, moving it from house to house as they went throughout the neighborhood.

"This is where the comic shop owner said Larry lives," Jade said, pointing out to one of the houses. When Aunti pointed to that house, the arrow on the chi-o-matic sharply pointed in that direction.

"Earth demon chi is that way," Aunti said, looking up from the chi machine.

"Thank you Jade. I'll take it from-," Jackie started to say, but Jade had already dashed off to ring the doorbell. A woman with a teal-blue dress with her hair up in a bun answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Hey! Uh, can Larry come out to play?" Jade lied.

"Oh! Laurence is trying on his new costume! He's going to fulfill his destiny, you know. Come on in," Larry mom, said, moving out the way so they could come in. Everyone headed straight to the basement, where Larry's mom had showed his room to. When they had reached the door, they felt a great rumble beneath their feet, making them dash down the stairs. But they were too late. Larry had disappeared, making a massive hole in the ground in the process.

"We are too late!" Jackie moaned. Uncle and Aunti looked at the chi-o-matic.

"Very strong reading on chi-o-matic!" Uncle said aloud.

"That means that Earth demon chi must be above ground," Aunti pointed out..

"Oh, I hope Larry's not doing anything crazy," Jade hoped. If she had only knew.

On top of a building….

"This is my city, San Francisco. The city I'm sworn to protect. I am—uh, I'm uh—oh! SPECTACULARRYYYY!" Larry called out in enthusiasm. All around the city, "SpectacuLarry" went around stopping kids from grafting a statue, stopped an art robbery, and prisoners trying to escape jail. But as he did these jobs, he messed up big-time. He stopped the kids from grafting all over the statue, but broke the statue in the process. He knocked out the guards and messed up the artwork. He created a hole in the road, making in hard for the police officers to come out and catch the prisoners. But he didn't know he was causing trouble, for he was blinded by his sworn destiny to protect his city.

With the Chan Clan….

They had arrived at a huge statue that was broken, along with the cemented pavement. The ground was cracked with some parts of the dirt showing. In other words, it was a mess.

"We're getting warmer," Jade warned.

"Not warm enough!" Aunti scolded.

"Rather than trying to catch up to Larry, perhaps we should try to get ahead of him," Jackie randomly suggested.

"Hmm, where would a superhero go? Tohru wondered aloud.

"Ooh! I know!" Jade lighted up.

In a Comic-Con…

"We must hurry! Split up and look for teenager in a costume!" Aunti ordered. Jackie looked around the place in amazement.

"That is everyone here," Jackie said too loudly. He received 2 whacks on the head.

"Ow!"

"Do not argue with Aunti!" Aunti and Uncle said, and then they both hurried off with each other holding hands.

"Sometimes, I don't know if I should be happy that Uncle has a soul mate, or frustrated that she is exactly like him," Jackie rolled his eyes, then walked off.

With Drago's crew…

Drago was sniffing around San Francisco, looking for the Earth demon chi he so desperately wanted, leading the his crew while the Ice Crew was behind him, teasing around with Delya.

"Yo Dimples! We all know what's going down with you and Drago," Ice said, turning to her. Delya looked at him with suspicion and slight anger.

"Don't call me Dimples!" And what do you mean "what's going down"?" Delya asked, raising her eyebrow. Her eyes and her hair stripes turned light orange with that.

"Aw c'mon, home girl. We know you and D-man got a thing goin' on!" MC Cobra called out.

"Yeah right! I think," Delya replied. She didn't like it when the Ice Crew teased her about Drago, and that was constantly, but she could take it, Mostly, she ignored them.

"We know you wanna smooch with him, don'tcha?" Ice winked at her and nudging her at the same time. Delya rolled her eyes at that comment.

"It's a'ight. We think you 2 would make a great couple. Your names both start with a D," Ice said, making a heart with his hands. Cobra and DJ made kissing noises in the background.

"So?" Delya replied.

"_Sooo..._D-man and De-girl sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage….," The Ice Crew started to sing, but was stopped when they heard Drago's voice.

"The Earth demon chi is near. I can smell it," Drago said, standing up.

"If it's chi you're looking for, you might wanna try looking over there," Delya pointed over to one of the buildings. In front of it was a moving tunnel on the road, quickly heading towards it.

"Bingo," Drago said, rubbing Delya curly black-and-pink head madly, then dashing off after it. The Ice Crew followed behind while Delya put her messed-up hair back into place.

"See? What'd I tell you? You and D-man make a great couple," Ice complimented, making his hands into a heart again.

"Thanks. I really needed that," Delya answered sarcastically.

In the Comic-Con….

Jade walked around alone inside the convention, searching for the demon chi. This would be one of the few times Jade had come with Uncle Jackie and he had permitted it. As she looked around, her eyes lit up when she saw something that she had been looking for for awhile.

"Super Moose #1!" Jade said in realization to herself. She ran as fast as she could to the cashier stand.

"I'll give you 20 bucks!" Jade exclaimed, grabbing out a 20-dollar bill from her pocket.

"Tch! It costs 10 times that! Easy!" The cashier began to say, but was stopped by the rumbling of the ground. A tunnel dug through the doors, splitting the crowd in 2. The culprit of the mess burst from the ground.

"Behold! SpectacuLarry!" The demon-powered superhero said gloriously. Jackie and Jade saw their chance as they ran up to meet with him.

"Larry! _Please_! You are not a superhero!" Jackie said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah! You have all these powers because the demon chi is taking control of you!" Jade chimed in.

"You're wrong Jade! I know what's happening! I'm-uh" SpectacuLarry began to think of a reasonable answer for his recent change, "I'm-I'm turning into Super Moose!"

"What you're turning into is a _major pain in my tail_!" A demonic voice said frustrated behind him. It was Drago, and behind him were the Ice Crew and Delya.

"Dude, weak costume. I can totally see the latex!" One of the convention goers whispered to his friends.

"Tohru, do you have the chi-o-matic?" Jackie asked, trying to stop all the nonsense.

"No. Uncle and Aunti had it," Tohru simply replied. Jackie bent down to Jade's level.

"Jade, go and find Uncle and Aunti. We will try to stop Drago from absorbing the demon chi," Jackie said carefully, hoping Drago would follow instructions.

"But I-!" Jade began to argue, but was stopped by Drago's loud growl. He took in a deep breath and let out as much fire as he could at the 3 Chan Clan members.

"AAAHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4

"AAHHH!" Jackie screams, He grabs a shield from a nearby cosplayer and blocks himself, Jade, and Tohru from the oncoming fire. The force of the fire is so strong that it pushes them back, making them crash. Everyone applauds at the scene.

"Hot! Hot!" Jackie says, throwing the shield off somewhere. Jade bursts out from Tohru's arm.

"I think I'll go find Uncle," Jade says, dashing off.

"Nice block, Larrylad. Now let a real hero do his job!" Larry compliments.

"Larrylad?" Jackie asked confused as Larry confronts Drago and his crew.

"A hero ain't nothin' but a sandwich, Mama's boy," Drago taunted making fire glow at his fingertips. Instead of making a snappy comeback, Larry makes antlers with his finger to his head making the sound of a trumpet.

"Antler Action!"

At first, nothing happens. But then, the ground rumbles and shakes, turning Drago, Delya, and the Ice Crew off-guard. A tornado of dirt whirls in the air above them and when it stops, rocks and mounds of dirt were threatening to crush them. Delya came into action as she used her telekinesis to hold off the rocks. Drago and the Ice Crew stood there, bracing for the worst, but stopped and looked up slightly. Nothing was moving, as if time itself had stopped altogether.

"What's the deal, yo?" Ice asked.

"This time, I'm not sure," Drago asked. They turned to Delya, whose hands had stopped the rocks and dirt from crushing them.

"You're doing that?" Drago asked curiously, looking at her curiously. Her eyes and the natural stripes in her hair had turned turquoise.

"Yeah. Move out the way so I can drop the rocks already," Delya said strained. They did as Delya said and moved as far away from the rocks and dirt as possible. Finally, without warning, she dropped them, making the whole ground shake. Tired, she dropped to the floor, but Drago caught her under her arms, her head resting on her chest

"What's wrong?"

"Telekinesis makes me weak," Delya whispered, "That's why I only use this for emergencies."

With that, Delya closed her eyes, slipping into unconsciousness. Drago growled loudly at Larry, who seemed calm at this.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Drago said defensively. He put Delya on the ground softly, making sure nothing would tire her further. Instantly, he jumped in the air and prepared to tackle Larry down when Jackie came out of nowhere and kicked him in the stomach, crashing him into some nearby paintings.

"Please! Do not hurt the celebrity guest!" Jackie said.

"Yo, we ain't playin' dress up, Mama's boy," Ice said, and with that, the Ice Crew took their Kung Fu form. But anyone could do anything; Tohru tackled them into a wall, making it crash on them.

"Who wants SpectacuLarry's autograph?" the superhero asked, and many eager fans ran up with their books and pens to him. Meanwhile, Toru was recovering from the mighty fall, rubbing his head and groaning.

"Yo, it's time to turn this big chunky into a lotta little chunkies," Ice said, raising his hand. But they were stopped again, for another sumo like Tohru grabbed the Ice Crew and crashed them into some boxes.

"May I join you?" The girl asked, not standing up.

"Oh by all means."

With Uncle and Aunti…..

"My plus 3 of a sword paralyzes your Claret Ranger," a boy said, putting the card down with a smug smile on his face.

"Ahh, but my Claret Ranger has a—blowfish," Aunti said, putting her card down to reveal a green, glowing blowfish. At first, everyone stared in amazement, and then burst into laughter at the boy, who was disappointed. Finally, Jade ran up behind them.

"Aunti, Jackie, Larry," Jade breathlessly said

"In a minute! Aunti is busy kicking booty!" Uncle defended. Aunti nodded.

"Drago, demon chi," Jade added breathlessly.

Giving up, Aunti sets her cards down on the table.

"Aunti will be right back," Aunti said, grabbing her cards," And do not touch Aunti's cards."

Meanwhile….

As Larry "supposedly" fought Drago and his crew, suddenly, he transformed again into a demon. Only he looked more like Dai Gui. As he was transforming, dirt shot up from the ground, causing massive chaos. Drago (carrying an unconscious Delya) and the Ice Crew ran for their lives. Jackie ran up to him.

"Stand aside, Larry-lad as I eradicate these evil doers'!" SpectacuLarry declared, and kept on firing dirt and rocks at the villains. Jackie frantically looked around for a weapon to stop Larry from making a mess. Behind him was a red rope tied to a mannequin. SpectacuLarry was about to make another attack when Jackie lassoes SpectacuLarry's hands, tying them together.

"Hunh?" the superhero wonders. Jackie pulls as hard as he can, making the superhero fall on his stomach. He slides on the ground, in front of Drago and his crew.

_I have you now, Mama's boy_, Drago thought to himself, smiling sinisterly. But SpectacuLarry (still able to use his tied up hands) raises his hands slightly. It starting to glow, causing a massive wave of dirt to arise. With one fell swoop, the dirt washed them out the window and into the street, making a mess everywhere and also burying Drago's crew. Finally, Delya came back into consciousness.

_Why do my lips and especially my tongue fell warm?_ Delya asked opening her eyes. The next thing she knew, Drago's lips had met hers as he lay on top of her, sort of in a pushup up position. Slowly, Drago opened his eyes, finding that his mouth had met hers. They both looked at each other for a while. Delya immediately broke away, scooting far away from Drago as she could, standing up. Delya furiously wiped her mouth and lips while Drago wiped his lips with one finger, trying to smear Delya's purple lipstick off his lips.

"Yuck! Ew! You—you kissed me!" Delya said, still wiping her mouth and lips.

"It was an accident!" Drago quickly replied, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't meant to, but actually liked that in secret. He didn't want to anger Delya more, "And besides, you smell like jasmine."

"You smelled me too?!" Delya yelled. Her eyes were fire red as she glared at Drago, but he showed no fear in himself.

"_That_ I couldn't help. But you do smell good."

"See? We told you guys were made for each other," Ice bragged, laughing in the distance.

"You told her WHAT?!" Drago yelled furiously. The Ice Crew stopped laughing almost instantly fro they knew they were in for it now.

"Nothin', D-man," Ice lied, but it was too late. The Ice Crew bolted down the street, not hearing a word Drago was yelling to them. He

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL!" Drago yelled, chasing after them. Delya was now alone, cleaning the dirt out of her clothes and hair.

"I can't believe he kissed me…he did that on purpose," Delya grumbled to herself. After she was finished cleaning out the dirt, she reluctantly followed Drago and the Ice Crew.

"I will pretend nothing ever happened," Delya said to herself, her eyes and hair returning to normal.

In the comic convention….

Everyone still in the convention shook out the dirt from their clothes, talking about the scene they had seen while The Chan Clan relaxed in their own way.

"Haaa!" Aunti bragged. She set down her cards, which revealed a wizard in a blue robe. The opponent threw his cards away, giving up for he could not defeat him.

"Aunti is new Grand Master Chi wizaaarrddd!" Aunti shouted and Uncle patted her back. Tohru clapped for his sensei's when the girl that had attacked the Ice Crew also wrote something on his hand. It was her phone number.

"Call me. We'll go out for a big lunch," the sumo girl said, giving Tohru a kiss full on the lips.

"Mhunmunhmh," Tohru laughed, waving the girl goodbye.

With Jade….

Jade is helping Larry up, who was still tingly all over because of the Earth demon chi removal spell.

"Here, let's," Jade began to say, but she saw the Super Moose first edition on the floor.

"Hey! How much?"

"Take it, kid. It's worthless now," The cashier grumbled.

"But not to me," Jade said to herself.

Later on…

"After all we went through, you want more comics?" Jackie asked, throwing his hands up in the air. They had arrived in front of a small comic shop

"Tch! Not any comic," Jade replied. When they walked through the door, a long line of people waited in line, each was holding a comic book.

"Could you sign it "to my best pal"?" A fan asked. The signer smiled, and wrote on it the way the fan wanted it to. It was Larry, or to be exact "SpectacuLarry".

"Hey Larry," Jade called out.

"Jade, you made it," He replied, still signing a book.

"Check it out."

Larry held up a comic book, showing it to Jade.\

"The Adventures of SpectacuLarry and his sidekick Larryna," Jade read, smiling down at it.

"What about Larrylad?" Jackie sadly said over Jade's shoulder.

"Hey, I have awesome story ideas. How about Larryna saves the city? No wait, the world! Stay with me here! Dragon boy and his men shoot missiles at the sun to turn the world into a reptiles-only desert planet. SpectacuLarry tries to stop him, but he gets captured, so it's up to Larryna to stop dragon boy before it's too late. Ooh, and Larryna should get…." Jade droned on and on about her character.

**A/N: I probably did a bad job on this chapter. :/**


End file.
